After the Underground
by todemodu123
Summary: This story is about Frisk and his life after the underground (hence the title) this is rated T for now but might be changed to M if i write smut for it... fair warning this does contain Frisk x Asriel Yaoi
1. after the underground

Hey guys! how's it going? Writing isn't really something I do very often so please bear with me :)

and please don't forget to review and enjoy ^^ I DON'T OWN UNDERTALE OR DULTARUNE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! that belongs to toby fox :) ~CS

With a jolt, Frisk woke up in a cold sweat, beads of water rolling down his face and neck. "It was just another nightmare" Frisk mumbled to himself as he laid back down covering himself and closing his eyes. It was another dream of Chara, he would never forget that face, those shining red eyes, the pale white face, and that deranged smile they wore as they just stared at him with their sharp and bloody knife at his throat. He tried to forget countless times but the image would never leave his mind no matter what he did.

Frisk got up out his bed and fumbled his way around in the dark over to his brother's bed climbing under the covers and cuddling up to his white furry body. Asriel had gotten used to this by now and just rolled over, wrapping his arm around Frisk gently stroking his back as he mumbled softly "It's okay Frisk, I'm here, we are all okay" he said kissing his adoptive brother's forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Frisk found himself in an empty bed, his furry companion left the room earlier. "It's Saturday, why is he up so early even on the weekend?" Frisk groaned to himself as he rolled out of bed and stripped his pajamas off, grabbing his sweater, a new pair of underwear and jeans, and a towel before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Once his morning routine was finished, Frisk made his way downstairs to find his brother and mother chatting at the table drinking some coffee, meanwhile their father was in the living room reading a magazine about gardening and healthy plant growth, "morning everyone" Frisk mumbled as he walked over to the kitchen pulling out a box of Temmie Flakes name brand cereal and pouring some into a bowl and filling the rest of the bowl with milk before making his way over to the table with his meal.

"Good morning, Frisk, how did you sleep last night?" His mother, Toriel asked with a comforting smile "It's the same every night." Frisk answered sadly as he stuffed colored cornflakes into his mouth before receiving a hug from Asriel "I'm sorry Frisk I hope it gets better for you" his older brother said as he stood up and grabbed his lunch bag "I'm off to work everyone, Have a good day okay?" he said before hearing his family all say goodbye in their own way at the same time before leaving the house to go to work.

This was the first chapter! I know my chapters are short and I'm not very good with grammar so there are probably a lot of grammatical errors. I hope you guys like it...

please review and have a great day ^^ ~CS


	2. at school

Hi guys! It's me, sorry I know I'm super slow at this stuff But I'm updating whenever I can ^^ please enjoy this next chapter!

Frisk sighed as he sat at the lunch table staring at his lunch, he wasn't really hungry but if he didn't eat he knew Asriel would find out and scold him. Picking up his sandwich he took a bite out of it and chews slowly as he looked around the lunchroom, with his brother gone now he didn't have anyone to sit with, Monster Kid was still in elementary school and Asriel graduated last year. "At least I get to see Uncle Sans in Biology" Frisk mumbled to himself before taking another bite out of his sandwich. he was surprised at how wow Papyrus was getting at cooking now, he was even good enough to be the school chef.

After the School bell rang he stood up and headed to Phys Ed taught by coach Undyne changing into a simple blue pair of shorts and blue and purple stiped tank top, "ALRIGHT KIDS! TODAY WE ARE PLAYING DODGEBALL!" he winced as he heard the fish teacher scream with such enery before begining to walk to the right side of the room as directed as another student went to the left side and the cycle continued until they had an even amount of students on each team and they started the game on the cue of Undyne's whistle.

Frisk groaned as he picked himself up off the ground at the end of the game. he lasted towards the last quarter of the game so he didnt think he did too bad. Waving to a couple of his classmates as he headed to go shower and change back into his clothes and head to his next class, Science with Dr. Alphys, handing in his homework and going to his seat he listened to the dinosaur give the lecture on subotomic particles.

At the end of his day he waved goodbye to his friends who happened to be most of the teachers from the last half of the school day to hop in his brother Asriel's car, after closing the car door and they were out of site Frisk immidiately gave Asriel a deep kiss on the lips and hugs him "I take it you missed me?" Asriel chuckled as Frisk pulled away with a nod "I didn't realise how much I would miss you at school Azzy" Frisk said with a blush "can we go somewhere where we can be alone for a bit? I don't want to home just yet".

Receiving a nod from his boyfriend they headed to their 'special place'.

CLIFFHANGER! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm super tired right now but I hope it was okay here is the teacher list of who I have thought of so far!

BIOLOGY:SANS SCIENCE:ALPHYS PHYS ED:UNDYNE HISTORY:GASTER

If you have any idea's or something you would like to see in this fanfic please let me know ^^


End file.
